For the Love of Baseball
by green angel01
Summary: She was there, every single Sunday while they were gone. Practicing with her brother.
1. Chapter 1

I recently rewatched the Sandlot and came up with the idea of a Benny/OC fanfic. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I want to know what you think.

Maggie was only able to go up to the field on Sundays. The boy, the tall one who was really good at baseball was at church on Sundays. Without him, they wouldn't play. Her brother, yeah-yeah would only take her up there when the other guys weren't. He didn't care if she watched, though. Yeah-yeah thought his friends wouldn't like him anymore if they found out his older sister had been the one to teach him to play. He'd be mortified.

So Maggie waited all week for Sundays. When she was having one of those really bad days, the kind where it felt as if it couldn't get any worse, the thought of the Sandlot pulled her through. Kind of dramatic. It was true though.

Maggie's mother had given up on her years ago. Maggie didn't care what you thought of her; she was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers every day. Or shorts. Same thing basically.

So every Sunday her brother would take turns with her hitting whilst the other pitched.

That Sunday she had hit a particularly good home run. She walked around the bases and turned to look at her younger brother. He was looking off in the direction of the tree house. She tried to see inside. There was movement in the shadows. Then someone got out. It was the tall guy.

"Yeah-Yeah, who is this girl and what are you two doing?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah-Yeah, Ummm... Erg... Uhhh..." Yeah-Yeah had trouble coming up with an explanation.

Maggie was the first to recover her wits "I gotta run. See ya" She was just as fast as Benny, if not faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is in Benny's POV so I hope you like it.

I'd left my jacket at the tree house so before church my mother had made me go get it. Then, after I'd found the jacket I saw some people in the sandlot. I climbed down in order to see better. It was yeah-yeah and some pretty girl.

"Yeah-yeah, what's going on?" I asked hesitantly. I was very confused. He stuttered and didn't really answer.

The girl said something along the lines of "sorry, gotta run" and sped off. Of course, I chased after her. Somehow, she kept just out of my reach. Eventually, we reached the church and I had to stop or my mother would see. I didn't want to get in trouble.

Later that week

I had decided that Yeah-yeah would tell me what was up when he wanted to. His mother was the one to host the annual team dinner that week, and had decided that instead of the dinner having just the team, this time we were to bring our families. So our parents were there, and whoever had siblings were to bring them with to the dinner. Yeah-yeah's dad was grilling.

I'd never met any of the team's families other than when their mom's did the dinners. So this was gonna be awkward.

We'd sat down and began watching the game while most everyone else was outside in the yard. Ham was talking about some girl he'd seen in the supermarket and I was trying to tune them out.

Suddenly, Ham shut up. He was staring over toward the wall. There was a girl sitting there, reading. She was in shorts and a flannel shirt and had a baseball cap pulled over her eyes. The book was a biography on Ben Egan, a player for the Red Sox from when Babe Ruth first started.

"Hey! That's her! That's the cute girl from the supermarket! Who is she?" Ham whisper shouted.

"If you don't mind the staring is getting creepy so I'm gonna leave." She got up and looked at us. She was the girl from the Sandlot!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is gonna have yeah-yeah POV and others. But just so you know, when Maggie calls yeah-yeah Ally, that's because his family refers to him as Allan, Yeah-yeah is just a team thing. Be proud, this chapter is longer than usual.

Yeah-yeah. POV

All I could see was red. He was talking about MY SISTER here, not just some girl. Next thing I knew I was tackling Ham. "That's MY SISTER YOU (insert choice words)" .Ham was still on the ground. I got off and he sat up.

"How was I supposed to know someone as ugly as you was related to someone like her?"

"Yeah-yeah, whatever. Talk about her like that again and you'll have a black eye the size of Texas."

"You know ally, I can take care of myself. This guy couldn't beat a baby, let alone me. See ya. "

"Yeah-yeah, um, Maggie? Stop calling me Ally." She just walked out the door. Benny, who'd been frozen in his seat for most of the time, ran out the door, grabbing me and dragging me with him.

Maggie POV

I left as soon as I could, and climbed the tree so I could get in my room without anyone noticing. I failed.

"Hey, get down here!" Someone yelled startling me. I lost my grip, and was just barely able to grab another branch. I swirling my legs up and managed to scramble over and slid inside my window. I left it open, but I didn't think anyone would follow me in. I was wrong. The guy who caught us on the Sandlot jumped inside my room, pushing my brother in ahead of himself.

"I wanna know what you two were doing on the sandlot the other day, and I wanna know now."

"Might as well tell 'im, Ally." I said.

"Yeah-yeah, I know." He sounded defeated.

"I'll start from the beginning. My name's Maggie. My daddy taught me to play baseball when I was 5 or so, and the next year had me help him teach Yeah-yeah, or whatever you call my little brother. We practiced in the yard and when he found the sandlot and you guys at the age of ten, I was mad. I knew that you guys would throw a fit if I tried to play with you. It's insulting how sexist you guys are. Anyway, I watched from a distance so you couldn't see me, and Allen would worked with me on Sundays."

"Okay" I was confused.

"Okay, you can play. I wanna know if you're as good as you say. First thing tomorrow, come to the sandlot.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Review please.

Maggie showed up the next day in an old Dodgers jersey and hat. She wore black stretchy pants similar to the ones ballplayers in the big leagues wore. She was nervous.

Benny looked strangely on edge that morning. He came up to her.

"Before you start, I need to ask you a question. Why do you like baseball?"

"There are too many reasons to count. You know that second, right before and umpire makes his call, the player makes a catch, or the batter gets a bit? Where everyone is focused on the one thing, that feeling of anticipation you get, ya know that? And then after that, if you did it right, that feeling of triumph, I pretty much love for that feeling. It's not that I love the game, it's more like I live for it."

Benny seemed surprised yet pleased with her answer.

"You made it."

"What?" She was very confused.

"You made the team. You got the question right, you made it." Maggie hugged Benny, extremely excited to finally be on a team. Benny's face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey guys, I've got something important to say. Phillips and his team want to play us, tomorrow night."

I'm sorry, it's short. I lost my other copy of this chapter because after I was finished on kingsoft office my kindle shut down before I could save it and I wanted to get this done for you so I shortened it. It was over a page long. Plus I was just going by what I remembered and what I wanted to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie was gonna play outfield and she was nervous. Maggie knew everyone would hate her if she messed up. She tried to calm down but she couldn't. When Benny noticed her struggling and he walked over.

"Hey, you nervous?" She nodded. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be. You're gonna do great!" He hugged her. She hugged him back. He smelled like cinnamon and sandlot. Then Philip's and his gang showed up.

The game started. Philip's team batted first. A ball was hit towards her. It was really high in the air. She leaped up and caught it, then threw it in. She felt great. No more balls were hit towards her.

After that it was their turn to bat. She hit a double. The next inning she didn't do very much. She struck out the next time they batted. The next inning was pretty slow.

Soon it was their turn to bat again. She was right after her brother. The bases were loaded. The ball was pitched, and she swung with all her might. The bat hit the ball with a 'Crack!' and went didn't wait to see were it went until she was at first. She had hit a home run! She ran to second, then third. The catcher was in front of the base. She didn't have enough time to stop or go around before she plowed into the poor guy. She was safe, but because the guy was still crouched down when she hit him part of his gear hit her stomach really hard. She walked slowly back to the dugout. They were all cheering for her. She sat down and lifted up her shirt. Her stomach was already turning a gross shade of greenish-purple. When Benny and Yeah-Yeah saw, they freaked. They made her sit the rest of the game.

The game was over quickly and they won. Maggie was happy, but her stomach hurt when she moved too much. They were all going to meet at the carnival that night, but Maggie doubted she would go.

_ I'm sorry for not updating. I figured out that I could go back and edit the author's note before adding it onto the story so now I can use italics. YAY!_


	6. Chapter 6

I feel horrible about not updating this. If anybody wants to, they can adopt it, but unless someone tells me it's not gonna be updated for a while, because I don't have any inspiration for this. I am so sorry and I hate to be one of those authors, but I know that you probably don't want to hear my excuses.


End file.
